A New Beginning
by mysteryyy
Summary: Nancy moves into Bayport and things get weird on her first day. And naturally, she's going to figure it out. i really suck at summaries. i literally have nothing else to say...awkward...but please read my story! i appreciate reviews! i also suck at titles so ignore that too...please


**hey guys!**

**hopefully since you'e reading this, you've outlooked my horrible summary writing skills.**

**this story is not exactly like the books. for ex nancy has green eyes not blue. So pls don't get mad, I like changing things up a bit.**

**hope you like it, this is my first story where I will try to make it long. if I don't continue it, so sry, its probably cuz I don't have time or im too lazy. but ill try my hardest. **

**shoutout to catlover1033, she is an amazing writer and i've only read two of her stories. she doesn't know me but I just thought to say this cuz she is absolutely amazing! lol**

**NANCY**

YOU'RE GONE AND I GOTTA STAY HIGH

ALL THE TIME

TO KEEP YOU OFF MY MIND

OH-OH OH-OH

I laughed as George sang off key.

"Shut up, Nan. Like you could sing any better." I tried to keep from cracking up as I looked at George's ridiculously serious expression. We stared at each other for a second longer until we both lost it and started laughing all over again.

The ride had been long, very long. And we were tired…so tired that we went into those giggly phases that I loved and hated at the same time.

"Oh my god Nan, you're going to love it in Bayport! I still can't believe you're moving it with me! Yessssssss!"

As I slowly caught my breath, I look over at George in the driver's seat and smiled. Moving in with my best friend was truly the best thing that has ever happened since….

Since I broke up with Ned. My lip began to tremble as I thought of him. I turned my head and looked out the window at Bayport's flashing city lights. I had been certain he was the one. We've been dating for I don't know how long. And to think I was stupid enough not to notice the signs. He never answered my calls anymore and he always seemed to have a distant look when he came to visit. Like he never really cared for anything I said. I should have seen it coming the moment I saw him making out with a stupid blonde chick.

"Nan?" George must have noticed I have suddenly gone quiet. "Nan, talk to me. Oh god, is about Ned? I told you to forget about that cheating bastard. Come on, look at me." I reluctantly turned my head and looked into George's big brown eyes. "Part of the freakin' reason you moved in with me is to get your mind off of the creep. So you got to cooperate with me one hundred percent! Ok? Oh and you obviously came because of your job. Dude, you're going to become the best detective in the city!

I smiled at George's extreme enthusiasm. The topic lifted my spirits a little. And as I thought of it more, I realized that I shouldn't even be thinking of Ned. He was long gone.

"Here's to forgetting about Ned!" I yelled as I lifted my water bottle.

George laughed as she grabbed her own water bottle and "clinked" it with mine, "And to your new job!"

"WHOOOOOH!" we both chorused.

* * *

><p>Yup. He was way out of my mind, I thought.<p>

"Finally," I thought we would never stop driving.

"Ok so before we go into our apartment, I decided we stop by someplace to eat." George said as both stepped out of the car into the cold night. And now that I stopped and thought about it, I was starving.

I looked up at the restaurant. The title "Sam's Burgers" was in fading neon lights and the place was in desperate need of repainting. I raised my eyebrows and looked over at George, skepticism in my eyes.

"Ok, ok ,ok. Before you do use your weird detective skills and determine whether this is a safe place to eat or not and blah blah blah, I want you to trust me this time. And for your information, this place is actually quite popular in town. The food is bomb. So TRUST ME."

I chuckled. "Ok, whatever you say."

George narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Really? Just like that?"

I laughed, amused. "Oh my god George, yes."

Her expression softened, "Ok, but I'm watching you Detective Drew."

We both threw our heads back, laughing as we walked toward the restaurant's entrance. As we opened the doors, my eyes unconsciously swept the entire room, memorizing every detail. It came with being a private investigator.

"You go get us a seat while I order the food," Even has she said it, George was already walking towards the front of the fast-food restaurant. Almost instantly, I found a small table for two in the corner of the restaurant with a window nearby. I sat down and waited…. And waited.

Just as I was about to get up to see how long until George and the food came, my ears picked up a noise. It was slight, almost inaudible. But years of training taught me better than that. I sat straight up and sat still…. Until I heard it again. This time it was louder and I realized it was coming from outside. And it seemed like a man's voice, soft enough so only people close to him would hear. He was talking to a person. Or _persons. _I still wasn't close enough to hear full sentences but heard bits and pieces that included, "-is running out," "-'till tomorrow morning," and "-all ready?"

Before I could change my mind, I stood up from my chair and noiselessly went out the back door.

I stepped right into pure darkness. After my eyes adjusted, the first thing I saw was a pile of crates. And about 50 feet away from me, a black van. I could see about 3 men. The first one was about 5'5", had small feet, and a slight pot belly. The second was taller, about 5'9", with long hair gathered in a low pony tail. The third was roughly about 6'1" with skinny arms and legs. I couldn't make out their faces, but I noticed that they wore all black. Something clicked in my mind. _These men didn't want to be seen. _Impulsively, I stepped behind the crates so they wouldn't see me.

I peered from behind the boxes, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Still too far away. I leaned in closer. _Almost there. _I took another step forward. _Snap! _I looked down and realized, in horror, that I've stepped on a piece of wood.

"Shit!" I whispered furiously, "Out of all freakin' times."

The men must have heard it. I could hear them whispering angrily. They were coming closer, no doubt toward the crates. I took a deep breath, forcing my heart to slow its beating. _I could take them. There's only three. _The footsteps were getting closer…

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

I heard a struggle. Confused, I peeked from behind my "hiding place". There were four men now. The weird thing was that one of them was taking on the other three. Then I realized. He's not with them. If anything, he was on my side.

**FRANK**

_What the hell did she think she was doing?_ I gritted my teeth as I threw another punch. They were all down. I took a deep breath and let myself calm down.

Then she stepped out. She was tall and had a slim, athletic form. She was wearing shorts and I had to contain myself from looking at those long legs. She wore a gray t-shirt with the words Westwood College. Then I looked up at her face. She was young, maybe 24 or 23, but her face showed experience. She had a heart-shaped face with prominent cheekbones. But I couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They were the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Her long, wavy auburn hair was in a high ponytail. Then I had to remind myself. _Come on, Frank. Stay professional. _Her whole body was still, her hands in position. The guarded look in her eyes never seemed to fade.

_This girl knew how to fight. _She was also cautious. You didn't see that in a lot of people. Still, she was probably just another curious, stupid citizen. I've dealt with them a lot. But there was a small voice in the back of my head that doubted it. I wasn't sure, but she seemed to be calculating me also.

"Can you explain to me what you were doing? You could have gotten yourself seriously injured. Those were some dangerous men." My voice came out loud, laced with some anger that I didn't understand.

But she wasn't fazed.

**NANCY**

I recognized him from inside the diner. He was tall, maybe 6'2". Nice athletic build, I had to keep myself from looking at his biceps, which were clearly outlined against his button-down shirt. He was handsome… _very _handsome. He had wavy, dark brown hair and a clean-cut, chiseled jaw. His gray eyes stood out against his dark eye-lashes. He looked about 25 years old and from his appearance he probably had a well-paid job.

His hands stayed clenched at his side and his tone came out somewhat angry.

"I could ask you the same thing. How come you just _happened _to be here when I was in trouble?" I put one hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

Taken aback by my accusation, the young man raised his eyebrows and held his head up higher. It could have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a hint of admiration in his eyes.

"If you see someone go out the back door of a restaurant, obviously there's something up." His eyes bored into mine. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"That's sweet but I could take care of myself," I replied.

His expression showed he wasn't too fond of my attitude. But again there seemed to be something else in his eyes.

"Glad to hear it," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He seemed slightly upset that I still didn't trust him completely.

I smiled sardonically back at him.

My thoughts came to George. She must be wondering where I am by now. I turned and walked toward the door, feeling the young man's eyes following me.

But a small voice gnawed in the back of my head. Something wasn't right about those men.

And I was going to figure it out.

**There it is! Pls excuse my writing skills, I'm still very young so I'm not that good. But if you do have advice you'd like to give me, I'll be more than happy to hear it.**

**So if you're not exactly sure how the story goes: George lives in Bayport(weird right? another one of my twists) and Nancy, her best friend, moves in with her. and obviously Frank and Joe live in Bayport as well so... **

**yah hopefully you'll come back for the second chapter which might not be updated in a while since I take extra long to make sure my chapters aren't too bad lol and also because I have a big project to do over break...**

**pls review if you want!**

**thanks guys!**


End file.
